


Poor Han

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [37]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Time Travel, human Bijuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Han was enjoying the hot springs....then Roshi showed up.
Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245467
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Poor Han

Poor Han

Han was enjoying the relaxing hot springs in tea country when a happy feeling bubbled up in his chest and had him flaring his chakra for a genjutsu.

It took him an embarrassing amount of time to realize the feeling was coming from the five-tails.

Han hardly ever felt the beast’s feelings, only loneliness and occasionally a discontent feeling in a fight. He hadn’t even known that the bijuu could have positive feelings.

He doesn’t have long to contemplate before a familiar voice is yelling out his name.

“HAN! HAN! HAN IF YOU’RE HERE ANSWER ME! HAN! HAN! HAN I NEED HELP RUNNING AWAY FROM CRAZ—“

The sentence is cut off by a yelp and them a few more voices join in and Han can no longer make out what is being said.

With a sigh he pulls himself from the bath and decides to go rescue his friend.

The happy feeling in his chest growing as he gets dressed and makes his way toward the noise.

He’s almost there when he sees his friend bolt around a corner and head full tilt in his direction. Behind him there is a sandy haired man chasing him holding a slip of paper. Han pins the man as a debt collector.

He doesn’t even get a chance to call out before Roshi sees him and lights up as if his salvation had come.

Han feels amused by this, surly Roshi could have taken care of the debt collector by himself. Oh well, Han will just have to step in an—

At that exact moment Roshi slides behind Han’s taller form and the sandy haired blond smacks straight into him. The paper that the debt collector had been holding slamming into Hans’s chest.

Then there’s a strange distorting feeling and a sound like ripping cloth and suddenly Han finds himself with four legs instead of two and a horse’s lower half to go with it.

Panic doesn’t even have time to set in before the sandy blonde is joined by a red haired man, a blonde woman, an individual with snakes for hair and a child.

In the Chaos that follows Han doesn’t even notice the happy feeling turning to one of amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Shukaku just turned Han into a centaur. The seal was actually something that would create a connection to the inner Bijuu so if it had hit Roshi he would have had a monkey tail and fur. 
> 
> Sorry it's been a bit since I posted, I got tangled in a few other plot bunnies and they wouldn't let me go lol 
> 
> Hope you all are having a wonderful New year so far!!
> 
> And THANK YOU ALL so much for all the support you've given me this last year, your kudos and comments have made me smile. I couldn't do this without you (hugs)


End file.
